


[PODFIC] Lingua Pegasa

by ArwenLune



Series: Rock Happy 'verse [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis Culture, Atlantis as a community, Audio Format: Streaming, Because Worldbuilding is why, Epistolary, Foreign Language, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Lists, Marine Corps, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Space Marines, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, subculture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partial primer to Atlantis-specific language</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Lingua Pegasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lingua Pegasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159890) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



> I kept finding myself reading this aloud, so I thought I'd turn on the mic

Lingua Pegasa

Written and read by ArwenLune

Length: 17:26

[Direct download here (right click and save) ](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/mahr/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+author%2B%2526%2Breader%253A%2BArwenLune%2B-%2BLingua%2BPegasa.mp3)

Or listen to the stream right here:

 


End file.
